Wireless communication networks provide nearly ubiquitous connectivity to computers and other electronic devices. Wireless communication networks increasingly are deploying broadband data communication equipment to promote high speed access to data such as text content, graphical content, video content, audio content, and other media content. Wireless communication involves transmitting and receiving radio waves using antennas. An antenna may be abstracted or conceptualized as a bridge between communication circuits, for example wires, coaxial cables, wave guides, strip lines, and the like and the free space in which radio waves propagate.